Regeneración
La Regeneración es el proceso mediante el cual los Señores del Tiempo pueden renovarse, lo que conlleva un cambio físico, y a menudo emocional. Pueden hacerlo a elección, voluntaria o involuntariamente (DW: The war games, Destiny of the Daleks), o para sobrevivir en otra forma cuando están cerca de la muerte, por causas patológicas (DW: The tenth planet, Planet of the spiders, The caves of Androzani, El fin del tiempo, El día de la Luna) o lesiones graves (DW: Logopolis, Time and the Rani, Doctor Who, Utopía). Por el contrario, la regeneración puede evitarse voluntariamente (DW: El último de los Señores del Tiempo). Orígenes Funcionamiento Se han dado diferentes explicaciones al proceso de regeneración. Una teoría sostiene que el Cardenal Rassilon estuvo investigando un método con el fin de regenerar tejido deteriorado y enfermo a través de una serie de autoreplicantes, moléculas biogénicas. Las células del organismo de los Gallifreyans se pueden reparar, restaurar y reorganizar, lo que da el resultado de una forma física completamente nueva. Las células del cerebro también se reordenan, aunque en menor medida de forma que la nueva encarnación mantiene los recuerdos y parte de la personalidad de la encarnación anterior. Rassilon pretendía que este mecanismo fuera exclusivos de los Señores del Tiempo. También introduce un parámetro de doce ciclos de regeneración para evitar la descomposición de las moléculas biogénicas (BFA: Zagreus). Otra explicación afirma que los Señores del Tiempo tenían un ADN de triple hélice: El tercero fue añadido por Rassilon para permitir la regeneración (MA: The cristal Bucephalus). Sin embargo, una tercera idea planteada sugería que una exposición de más de mil millones de años a la Cisma Desenfrenada hizo que los Señores del Tiempo pudieran regenerarse (DW: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra). Detalles Los Señores del Tiempo lanzaban enormes cantidades de una hormona llamada lindos en momentos extremos, de modo que esta desencadenaba la regeneración. Los Señores del Tiempo recién regenerados se podían identificar por los altos niveles de lindos en su sistema (DWN: The twin dilemma, BFA: Unregenerate!). Se dice también que los Señores del Tiempo tienen "paquetes" de energía regenerativa dentro de sus cuerpos, uno por cada vida. Estos paquetes se podían eliminar físicamente del cuerpo de un Señor del Tiempo, deshechando las regeneraciones restantes junto con ellos (DW: Mawdryn undead). Proceso Apariencia Durante la regeneración, el cuerpo del Señor del Tiempo brillaba con una luz blanca lechosa, con un remolino de colores arco iris, un crujido con electricidad (DW: The tenth planet, Logopolis, Time and the Rani, Doctor Who) o con una descarga violenta de aparente bioenergía que dañaba todo lo que tenía en sus proximidades (DW: El momento de la despedida, Utopía, La Tierra robada, El fin del tiempo, El día de la Luna, Matemos a Hitler). En otros casos, no se producía una descarga de energía visible, y tan sólo se desvanecía en la encarnación siguiente (DW: Planet of the spiders, Destiny of the Daleks). Justo antes de su regeneración, el noveno Doctor le advirtió a Rose Tyler mantenerse alejada de él (DW: El momento de la despedida). El décimo Doctor hizo lo mismo poco antes de su regeneración abortada durante la invasión Dalek a la Tierra en 2009 (DW: La Tierra robada). El daño a la TARDIS durante la regeneración del décimo Doctor al undécimo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para forzar una reconstrucción completa de su diseño, puede haber sido un ejemplo de los peligros que la energía regenerativa supone (DW:'' El fin de tiempo). Sin embargo, ocurrieron regeneraciones en el que otros induviduos estaban cerca. Estos son momentos en el que la energía producida por su cuerpo no fue tan violenta (DW: ''The tenth planet, Planet of the spiders, Logopolis, The caves of Androzani, Time and the Rani). Cambios mentales y físicos Durante la regeneración, hay un equivalente genético de los "errores de bits" en el ADN de las células. El Señor del Tiempo cambiaría su apariencia, altura, peso o edad aparente. La personalidad también cambiaría, e incluso las células y la química del cerebro regenerado. A pesar de que los aspectos de su personalidad causados durante la "crianza" no se reemplazan, la contribución "natural" de su personalidad si (BFA: The Sirens of Time). Una fuente afirma que los Señores del Tiempo de la Casa Oldblood, nacían con un solo corazón, creciéndoles un segundo durante la regeneración. Esto incluyó al Doctor, que en su primera encarnación sólo tenía uno (MA: The man in the velvet mask). De acuerdo con el undécimo Doctor, cada vez que se regenera le duele (SJA: La muerte del Doctor). Los cambios más extremos eran posibles. Cavisadoratrelundar se regeneró en un cuerpo completo después de ser decapitado. El proceso se cortó cuando fue apuñalado en sus dos corazones (EDA:'' The shadows of Avalon). El undécimo Doctor tenía miedo de haberse convertido en una mujer (DW: ''El fin del tiempo), mientras que el noveno Doctor sugirió que las dos cabezas o ninguna en absoluto eran posibles (DW: El momento de la despedida). Su undécimo encarnación aclaró que podía ser "cualquier cosa" (SJA:'' La muerte del Doctor). El Corsario era un Señor del Tiempo / Dama del Tiempo que el Doctor conoció con sus dos sexos (DW: ''La mujer del Doctor). Los Señores del Tiempo también podían cambiar su color de piel, como se vio en el caso de Melody Pond cuando se regenera en su tercera encarnación (DW: Matemos a Hitler). En casi todos los casos, las regeneraciones de los Señores del Tiempo daban lugar a humanoides. Sin embargo, un Señor del Tiempo , Señor Cardenal Zero, se regeneró en una forma de vida aviar (BFA: Spring). A pesar de que un cuerpo sano parece ser la opción predeterminada, la encarnación del undécimo Doctor se convirtió en una prioridad - incluso aún cuando los daños de la TARDIS eran tan graves -, llevando a cabo un chequeo inmediato de su estado físico para asegurarse de que todavía tenía dos piernas, todos los dedos y así como ojos, oídos, nariz, barbilla y pelo (DW: El fin del tiempo). : La capacidad del Doctor para hacer volverle a crecer un miembro amputado poco después de regenerarse ''(DW: ''La invasión de Navidad)'' sugiere la posibilidad de que la undécima encarnación podría tener un déficit, por ejemplo, de una pierna, que podría haber sido capaz de compensar la situación.'' Secuelas Durante las primeras horas de la regeneración, los Señores del Tiempo pueden subrir confusión, comportamiento hiperactivo, grandes períodos de inconsciencia e incluso pérdida de memoria. El control motor podría verse afectado (el undécimo Doctor expresó la dificultad de orientarse en su nuevo cuerpo), y el Señor del Tiempo podría sufrir espasmos aleatorios cuando aún se estaba acabando de regenerar (DW: En el último momento). El Doctor, en particular, parecía ser extremadamente subceptible a efectos secundarios relaccionados con este proceso. Su tercera encarnación se incapacitó durante un tiempo en el Hospital Ashbridge Cottage (DW: Spearhead from space). Asi mismo, la cuarta encarnación del Doctor sufrió de delirio agudo y pérdida de memoria, de modo que fue puesto en reposo en la sede de la UNIT (DW: Robot). Le tomó algún tiempo a su reciente quinta regeneración recordar su propia identidad (DW: Castrocalva). Su siguiente encarnación, el sexto Doctor intentó estrangular a Peri antes de poder controlarse a sí mismo (DW: The twin dilema), y siguiendo a este, su séptima encarnación estuvo lo suficientemente débil como para que la Rani fuera capaz de lavarle el cerebro (DW: Time and the Rani). Su séptima regeneración fue particularmente traumática para el octavo Doctor, por no hablar de la amnesia y su inestabilidad emocional (DW: Doctor Who). En dos ocasiones el Doctor estrelló la TARDIS después de una regeneración, primero cuando el décimo Doctor aceleró compusivamente la TARDIS y la chocó contra una pared en el Power State, luego durante la regeneración del mismo en el undécimo en el que la TARDIS se dañó, causando la colisión contra un cobertizo en Leadworth (DW: Children in need Special, La invasión de Navidad, El fin del tiempo, En el último momento). Después de su décima regeneración, el undécimo Doctor experimentó enérgica y rápidamente antojos de comida, afirmando que un cierto tipo de comida era su favorita, para momentos después decir que era odiosa (DW: En el último momento). Las Salas Cero ayudaban en el proceso, ya que eliminaban todas las distracciones exteriores (DW: Castrovalva). Tras su primera regeneración, el segundo Doctor afirmó que la TARDIS ayudaba a que el proceso se completara (DW: The power of the Daleks). Para otras especies, un regenerador de simbiosis metamórfico ofrecía ayuda cuando la regeneración les fallaba, aunque no se sabe si esto era igual para los Señores del Tiempo (DW: Mawdryn undead). Cuando un Señor del Tiempo se quedaba inconsciente, todo el proceso podría empezar de nuevo (DWN: The power of the Daleks), pero no se está seguro de esto (DW: En el último momento). Después de un tiempo, el cuerpo del Señor del Tiempo se estabilizaba, aunque podía regenerar extremidades en un lapso de quince horas desde la regeneración debido a la energía residual (DW: La invasión en Navidad). Incluso después de la transformación física, podían ocurrir cambios. El Doctor estuvo agotadísimo después de su tercera regeneración, quedándose dormido en sitios raros (DW: Robot). El pelo del quinto Doctor se hizo más largo y más corto, y de corto a más largo durante unos días (MA: Cold fusion). Poco después de regenerarse, los Señores del Tiempo presentaban una fuerza mayor de lo normal; la cuarta encarnación del Doctor rompió un ladrillo con la mano por la mitad mientras se recuperaba de su regeneración (DW: Robot), su octava encarnación tiró una puerta de acero abajo con las manos desnudas inmediatamente después de regenerarse (DW: Doctor Who). Melody Pond, después de su última regeneración, no sólo usó su energía regenerativa para soportar los tiroteos de los soldados nazis, sino que la canalizó en un haz de energía enfocada para derribar al pelotón (DW: Matemos a Hitler). Sin embargo, algunos Señores del Tiempo se podían regenerar con complicaciones pequeñas o no ividentes, como fue en el caso de Romana (DW: Destiny of the Daleks). Limitaciones Aunque los Señores del Tiempo se pueden regenerar después de graves lesiones, este proceso no estaba garantizado en absoluto. Maxil dio a entender que un disparo letal de un staser (un arma de energía que utilizaba la Guardia de Cancillería de Gallifrey) podía impedir la regeneración (DW:'' Arc of infinity). Acuchillar o disparar a un Señor del Tiempo en sus dos corazones a la vez (EDA: ''The shadows of Avalon, PDA:'' World game), así como quemarlos (DW: ''Silencio en la Biblioteca / El bosque de los muertos) o ahogándolos con la suficiente rapidez (DW: Gira a la izquierda), también podría poner fin a la vida de un Señor, independientemente de cuantas regeneraciones le hubieran quedado. El ácido también podía acabar con la capacidad de regeneración (NSA: Night of the humans). Algunas enfermedades, tales como Chen-7, podían impedir el proceso (DW: La chica que esperó), así como ciertos tipos de venenos como el lápiz de labios envenenado de River Song (DW: Matemos a Hitler). Además, la aplicación de varios medicamentos, como los anestésicos generales de la Tierra, perturban o destruyen esta capacidad (DW: Doctor Who). Idealmente, la regeneración se podía someter a un campo telepático de grado bajo. Se recomendaba la presencia de otro Señor del Tiempo para ayudar en caso de dificultad, y que el recién regenerado Señor del Tiempo se quedara mejor en un estado de total tranquilidad por un tiempo para permitir que el cerebro y el cuerpo se reajustasen correctamente (MA: Cold fusion). Ciclo regenerativo Los Señores del Tiempo tenían un ciclo regenerativo limitado a doce, que consistía en trece encarnaciones, después de lo cual se sufriría una muerte permanente (DW: The deadly assassin, Doctor Who). Los Señores del Tiempo tenían la voluntad de morir por regeneración cuando no tenían más regeneraciones por usar, como Azmael optó por hacer (DW: The twin dilemma). Rassilon tenía aparentemente razones físicas por el cual limitar este ciclo (BFA: Zagreus). Como la mayoría de las "reglas", había excepciones a este límite. El Consejo Superior le ofreció al Amo un nuevo ciclo regenerativo si rescataba a varias encarnaciones del Doctor de la Zona de la Muerte (DW: The five Doctors). A pesar de que no recibió el premio, durante la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, se le dio la capacidad de regenerarse al menos una vez más (DW: Utopía). En su undécima encarnación, el Doctor afirmó que se podía regenerar quientas siete veces (SJA: La muerte del Doctor). No se sabe si el Doctor estaba diciendo la verdad. Debido a que los Señores del Tiempo se han ido, es problable que no estén tan claras estas limitaciones. Los Señores del Tiempo se podían revivir con energía regenerativa. Al hacer esto, Melody Pond (en su tercera encarnación) utilizó sus regeneraciones restantes para salvar la vida del Doctor y fue internada en un hospital como consecuencia. Se desconoce si este acto le dio al Doctor todas sus regeneraciones restantes (DW: Matemos a Hitler). El Doctor pudo usar más tarde esto para curar la muñeca rota de River Song, algo que la enfadó (DW: The angels take Manhattan). Control de la regeneración Generalmente, el proceso de regeneración se activaba cuando un Señor del Tiempo estaba demasiado herido como para sobrevivir; sin embargo, en algunos casos, los Señores del Tiempo ejercían un control sobre el proceso. Romana se regeneró a capricho (DW: Destiny of the Daleks), mientras que Azmael se empezó a regenerar por decimotercera vez al final de su vida (DW: The twin dilemma). No se conoce el grado de control que los Señores del Tiempo tenían sobre su apariencia final. El Amo hizo que su siguiente regeneración fuera tan joven como la del décimo Doctor una vez, aunque, ya que la mayoría de las regeneraciones acaban en cuerpos más jóvenes, esto podría haber sido una coincidencia (DW: Utopía). Melody Pond anunció que se tenía que concentrar en la talla del vestido durante su última regeneración (DW: Matemos a Hitler). Regeneraciones difíciles o inusuales Dificultada para regenerarse Se añadirá... Reversión Se añadirá... Trasformaciones de híbridos I.M Foreman, un Gallifreyan (pero no Señor del Tiempo), absorbió el ADN y se sometió a cambios indescribibles como un resultado de las mutaciones, cambiando de sexo, especie e incluso su misma existencia física (EDA: Interference - Book one, Interference - Book two). Romana, anterior a su regeneración en su segunda encarnación, pareció haber adquirido la forma de un humano cercano de piel azul (DW: Destiny of the Daleks). Sin embargo, una fuente argumenta que la propia TARDIS, antes que Romana, adoptó esta figura (ST: The lying old witch in the wardrobe). Actitud sobre la regeneración Se añadirá... La regeneración en otras especies En varias ocasiones, individuos de otras especies (o incluso vida artificial) se pudieron regenerar. En la mayoría de los casos, esta capacidad se copió de los Señores el Tiempo: *La tripulación de la nave de los Minyans, el P7E, podía regenerarse de forma indefinida, probablemente como el resultado del contacto con los Señores del Tiempo desde una historia temprana. Con el tiempo, se cansaban de vivir (DW:'' Underworld). *Mawdyn y sus seguidores, que habían robado la tecnología de los Señores del Tiempo que permitía la regeneración, también tenían un número aparentemente infinito de encarnaciones, a pesar de que no tenían control sobre el momento en el que iba a suceder y en qué forma, a menudo grotesca, se convertirían. En consecuencia, también querían morir, por lo que sus mutaciones resultaron ser un castigo impuesto por los Señores del Tiempo por robar esa tecnología (DW: ''Undead Mawdryn). *Chris Cwej se regeneró a la fuerza para sobrevivir a la radiación (BNA: Tears of the oracle). *K9 Marca I se regeneró usando una unidad de regeneración después de que se autodestruyera para derrotar a un grupo de Guerreros Jixen (K9TV: Regeneration). Más tarde se vuelve a regenerar después de haber agotado su núcleo para poder derrotar a los Troyanos (K9TV: The eclipse of the Korven). *La Escoria era una chispa inteligente que se convirtía en el Fénix hecho de llamas vivas. Cuando se apagaba, se regeneraba poco a poco a partir de una sola chispar para volver de nuevo a su forma de Fénix (CC: Frostfire). Detrás de las escenas Historia de la regeneración ¿Por qué regeneración? Se añadirá... Orígenes narrativos Se añadirá... Afinación del proceso Se añadirá... Explicaciones no narrativas Debido a una relativa falta de explicación narrativa acerca de la regeneración, algunos escritores de libros de no ficción o de referencias sobre Doctor Who están hechas para llenar el vacío. Una teoría de este tipo de fuente es que la regeneración se debe a un "virus nanomolecular", que reconstruye su cuerpo al igual que las "moléculas biogénicas autoreplicantes" (REF: The Gallifrey chronicles), pero esta teoría no se a repetido más veces. Aspecto de la regeneración Cada nueva regeneración era radicalmente diferente a la anterior, incluso en térmios de efectos visuales que se utilizaron para representar el momento en el que se producía. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez? Se añadirá... Regeneraciones posteriores Se añadirá... Opinión de los fans Los fanáticos han especulado sobre si el Doctor puede cambiar de sexo o color de piel después de una regeneración, además de sobre cuantas regeneraciones puede tener un Señor del Tiempo, ya que Doctor Who y The Sarah Jane Adventures han dado diferentes impresiones, Sexo En Interference - Book one y Book two, un Señor del Tiempo llamado I.M Foreman se caracteriza por haber cambiado de sexo como resultado de una regeneración, aunque el personaje señaló haber recibido el regalo de regenerarse cuando el proceso aún estaba en fase experimental e inestable. Versiones femeninas del Doctor han aparecido en las historias no-canónicas The curse of fatal death y en Exile de Doctor Who Unbound. En el audio drama The two Irises, Iris Wildthyme se encontró con una encarnación masculina suya del futuro. En El fin del tiempo, el recién regenerado Doctor grita "¡Soy una chica!", sin embargo esto fue tan sólo segundos después de la regeneración y es posible que fuera un trauma post-regenerativo. En La mujer del Doctor, el Doctor mencionó a su amigo, El Corsario, que se había regenerado con los dos sexos. Color de piel En SJA: La muerte del Doctor el undécimo Doctor señala que sus características raciales no estaban limitadas al blanco; él "podría ser cualquier cosa". Esta fue la primera referencia a esa posiblidad en la pantalla, pero no en ficción licenciada. Rassilon ha sido representado por actores blancos como Richard Marthews y Timothy Dalton en pantalla mientras que el actor negro Don Warrington fue la voz de Rassilon y modelo en la portada de [[Big Finish Doctor Who audio stories|Big Finish Doctor Who audio stories]]. En DW: Matemos a Hitler, la segunda encarnación de Melody Pond es negra, mientras que su primera en DW: El astronauta imposible / El día de la Luna y en Un hombre bueno va a la guerra, así como en su tercera, aparecen en las temporadas 4, 5 y 6, como blancas. Número Russell T. Davies señaló cómo era de firme ante el concepto de limitar a los Señores del Tiempo con trece vidas, que se introdució en The deadly assassin, y que se presentaba en la mente de los fans. Davies rompió deliberadamente con el límite en La muerte del Doctor, en el que sin embargo, admite que puede que el fandom se resista a este intento de cambiar los mitos del programa. } |} en:Regeneration de:Regeneration Categoría:Habilidades de los Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Anatomía y fisiología